La Licorne de Minuit
by Lywen
Summary: La légende le l'Unisus, revisitée, nouveaux trucs, plus complète... Inédite !
1. Le Symbole de la Licorne

_Bon... Petite anecdote: Lywen décida, vu les nombreuses reviews et surtout le harcèlement de sa chère collègue Tamsyn, de reprendre "Harry Potter et la légende de l'Unisus" mais, comme elle l'avait déjà fait ca, et que l'histoire était trop incohérente pour pouvoir être reprise, elle décida, pour changer, de reprendre le thème principal, les persos... et d'en faire une autre presque pareille en certains points mais bon... Il y aura beacouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup de choses changées, croyez moi !_

_Par contre, je ne vous promet pas d'être hyper rapide au niveau des posts... surtout si mon père me supprime internet mais, pas d'inquiètude, j'trouverais un moyen de vous envoyez tout ça _

_**Auteur** : Lywen_

_**"Correctrice"** : Tamsyn (si si Tam' -p)_

_**Résumé** : A venir _

_**Monde** : HP ! _

_**Romances** : LE/JP , HP/XX , NT/XX , ..._

_**Disclaimer** : Je suis vraiment, vraiment, désolée de l'annoncer... Ca me rend toute triste rien que d'y penser, mais les personnages de HP ne m'appartiennent pas, hé non... Enfin, comme pour beaucoup de fan qui en rêve en sommes...  
_

_Là où l'histoire elle commence!  
_

_**Chapitre 1 : Le Symbole de la Licorne**_

Midi. La journée la plus chaude de l'été atteignait son paroxysme et rester au soleil devenait insupportable. Harry Potter, pourtant, préférait de loin rester dans l'ambiance tranquille dehors, couché dans l'herbe que de rentrer au 4, Privet Drive. Cette maison, toujours magnifiquement entretenue, appartenait à la dernière famille de Harry, les Dursley. Mais, ceux-ci étant les personnes qu'Harry détestait le plus, il ne supportait pas de rester en leur présence plus de dix minutes.

La sueur perlait son front, il sentait son tee-shirt devenir humide au niveau du dos et son jeans commençait à chauffer lorsqu'il décida de rentrer à cause de la chaleur étouffante. Il alla directement dans sa chambre sans rencontrer la moindre présence, ni dans la cuisine, ni dans le couloir et encore moins à l'étage. Les Dursley étaient en fait partis dîner chez des amis et Dudley devait être en ville à faire la bringue avec sa bande. Il avait donc la maison à lui tout seul et, malgré son étonnement face à cette situation très rare, il décida de n'en profiter que pour le nécessaire.

Il alla donc prendre une bonne douche froide puis, tout en essuyant ses cheveux rebelles, il regarda dans le miroir le corps de jeune homme de 17 ans qui le constituait. Ses cheveux en batailles continuaient de pousser à leur guise et ses yeux émeraude étaient ternis par le masque de marbre qu'il s'était forgé durant les deux dernières années. La cicatrice en forme d'éclair était toujours présente et bien nette sur son front… celle d'où il tenait sa célébrité, une célébrité qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu avoir, dans ces conditions en tout cas.

Ces conditions étaient en fait le meurtre de ses parents, un soir d'Halloween, 16 ans auparavant. Ce soir là, un mage noir du nom de Voldemort qui ralliait nombre de sorciers dans les ténèbres, à ses ordres, arriva à Godric's Hollow, la maison des parents de Harry et les tua avant de se tourner vers le nourrisson d'un an. Il lui lança alors le sortilège de mort, impossible à contrer. Mais malheureusement pour lui, Lily Evans, la mère de Harry, mourut en lui léguant une protection qui fit ricocher le sortilège et l'envoya droit sur Voldemort qui fut alors réduit à… presque rien, un simple esprit maléfique.

Après avoir contemplé son corps musclé de joueur de quidditch, il enfila un propre tee-shirt bleu marine et un jeans noir et mit précautionneusement ses lentilles de contact légèrement ensorcelées par lui-même. En effet, de simples lentilles moldues n'étaient pas très efficaces contre la myopie qui touchait ses yeux. De plus, les lentilles avaient un net avantage sur les lunettes lors des combats.

Il alla ensuite s'enfermer dans sa chambre et prit le dernier exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier paru ce matin que lui avait apporté un hibou. Il paya le volatile qui partit, indigné d'avoir dû attendre.

" Et toujours les habituels regrets de Fudge concernant les attaques!" Soupira Harry en jetant d'un geste dédaigneux la gazette en bas du lit. "Il ne sait dire que ça!"

Le ministre avait fini par croire au retour de Voldemort mais pour cela, il fallut une attaque au beau milieu du ministère! Cette attaque, fut le départ d'une série de meurtres et de disparitions.

A noter d'important, c'était une chose qui s'était passée lors de cette attaque : la mort de Sirius Black, le parrain du jeune Potter. Harry s'en était longtemps voulu, terriblement voulu, il en avait voulu à tout le monde mais surtout à Dumbledore en qui il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé une entière confiance d'ailleurs.

Des mois et des mois de déprime, de repli sur lui-même. Des mois interrompus par une nouvelle attaque, de nouveaux morts et de nouveau de la culpabilité mais également l'arrivée d'une raison de vivre, de continuer…

Il devait tuer Voldemort, même au risque de passer pour un assassin à son tour. A bas les préjugés, il DEVAIT le tuer. Il devait venger tous ces gens, toutes les victimes de cet infamie. Trop de gens pleuraient leurs disparus, leurs blessés et leurs morts… Beaucoup trop de gens et cela devait cesser.

Il s'allongea, les mains sur la nuque, fixant le plafond, le regard plus déterminé que jamais.

Deux ans qu'il avait entendu cette prophétie, deux ans qu'il avait passé en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione, entre cours 'normaux' et cours 'spéciaux', c'est-à-dire des cours donnés par des membres de l'ordre du Phœnix, en cachette, afin d'augmenter leur niveau.

Ils avaient ainsi appris – entre autres – la technique pour passer animagus, bien que leur métamorphose ait été longue à venir mais plus rapide que les Maraudeurs. En effet, les trois jeunes sorciers étaient puissants, plus puissants que la moyenne de leur âge mais chacun dans son domaine.

( NDA : Je sais c'est classique : Dans toutes les fics, ils apprennent à devenir animagus et Harry est souvent un félin mais j'ai BESOIN du fait qu'il soit animagus pour la suite, c'est obligatoire alors ne pensez pas que je copie sur les autres ou quoi… Merci )

Hermione était l'intelligence, l'astuce, la force de réflexion qui trouvait toujours tout, en temps et en heure, plus vite que n'importe qui. Elle aimait énormément ses amis et leur vouait une fidélité inaltérable tout autant que Ron.

Ron, lui, était le soutien, la force aussi. Il soutenait Harry, il l'aidait en tout et n'importe quoi. Il était là à chaque fois que le jeune sorcier surnommé le Survivant en avait besoin. Il avait finalement compris que les héros n'avaient pas besoin d'être célèbres pour exister. Ron était un héros pour ses amis et sa famille. Sans lui, ses amis ne survivraient pas. C'était Potter qui le lui avait fait comprendre… alors qu'il venait de lui sauver la vie lors d'un match de quiddicth plus que spectaculaire.

Enfin, dans le trio, Harry était celui qui les avait non seulement unis (dans tout les sens du terme, Ron sortant avec Hermione depuis le milieu de leur 6e année) mais qui avait réussi à taire la mini guerre qui couvait toujours entre eux. Il avait beau être le plus puissant des trois et aussi le plus célèbre, il ne s'en vantait aucunement, il rejetait d'ailleurs sa célébrité et avait la réplique facile avec ceux qui tentaient de lui faire changer d'avis.

D'ailleurs, il avait aussi la réplique facile pour d'autres personnes comme les Serpentards… Peut être pas tous mais du moins ceux qu'il détestait… La 'Bande à Malefoy'.

Harry Potter finit par soupirer. Il regarda sa montre et vit que quatorze heure était passée depuis longtemps. Il sortit de sa chambre, descendit les escaliers et alla dans la rue. Il parcourut Privet Drive jusque Magnolia Crescent les mains dans les poches et la tête basse sans trop se demander où il allait. Il ne remarqua pas qu'il venait d'entrer dans le parc qui se trouvait non loin de Wisteria Walk. Mais, dès qu'il s'en rendit compte, il rebroussa chemin sans remarquer qu'il était suivi.

Ses pensées vagabondaient. Il se rappela alors la fin de sa cinquième année… Un passant l'avait retrouvé de justesse dans ce parc, à une heure assez avancée, alors que l'adolescent avait déjà commencé à se tailler les veines. L'homme en question n'avait pas attendu qu'il se soit vidé de son sang pour appeler une ambulance et Harry Potter fut interné à l'hôpital de Londres pour tentative de suicide.

Mais il avait passé ce cap, cette situation désespérée était maintenant terminée. Il s'était juré de ne plus se laisser déprimer, de ne quitter ce monde que lorsque ce qu'il avait à protéger serait en lieux sûrs et sans mage noir fou et démoniaque capable de venir les en déloger.

Il empruntait la petite ruelle qui reliait Wisteria et Magnolia quand il entendit une voix dans son dos.

"Pardon… euh… vous êtes Harry Potter, Monsieur ?"

La voix était aiguë, polie et timide. Harry se retourna et, au début, il ne crut qu'il y avait personne mais il remarqua avec une certaine stupéfaction l'elfe de maison qui sautillait à ses pieds. La créature était différente de celles qu'il avait déjà vues. Généralement, les elfes de maison étaient sales et habillés de torchons encore plus sales qu'eux, signe de leur servilité. Ici, par contre, elle ne l'était pas. Elle portait des torchons, oui, mais ils n'étaient pas aussi sales qu'ils ne devaient l'être, ils paraissaient même… propres et cousus rien que pour elle.

"C'est moi", répondit Harry. "Qui êtes-vous?"

"Niml, Harry Potter, je m'appelle Niml ! C'est m… je viens vous remettre ceci!"

Elle tendit un petit paquet enveloppé de papier kraft et une enveloppe. Harry les prit, le regard incrédule. Un piège de Voldemort ? Non, invraisemblable qu'il utilise une elfe de maison aussi bien habillée… et, de plus, aucune douleur ne venait titiller le front du jeune homme.

"C'est un peu en avance, je suis vraiment désolée."

"En avance? En avance pour quoi?"

"Votre anniversaire, monsieur! Ma maî… On tenait à vous remettre ceci à temps ! Au revoir, Harry Potter!"

L'Elfe disparut aussitôt, laissant un Harry Potter de 17 ans planté au milieu d'une ruelle qui, de plus, n'avait pas la tête de quelqu'un qui comprenait ne serait-ce qu'une bribe de ce qui venait de se passer. Il inspecta le paquet tandis qu'il rentrait au 4, Privet Drive.

Un Elfe de maison lui offrait un cadeau pour son anniversaire. Il n'en connaissait qu'un qui ait jamais fait une chose pareille: Dobby. Mais cet elfe n'était pas Dobby. Niml, lui semblait-il, avait une maîtresse… Cho ? Non, Cho ne devait même plus penser à lui, ne serait-ce sinon que pour raconter à ses amis qu'elle était momentanément sortie avec le grand, le célèbre Harry Potter.

Lui qui avait cru l'aimer…

Mais alors, si ce n'était pas Cho, qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Une admiratrice ? Il en frissonna d'avance. Avoir des admiratrices n'était pas un point de sa célébrité qu'il aimait et, le pire de tout, c'était qu'il n'en manquait pas !

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il ne vit pas Hedwige. Il s'assit sur le lit et décida, par curiosité, d'ouvrir la lettre…

_Harry Potter, _

_Te contacter est une tâche ardue mais j'ai finalement trouvé le moyen. Rassure-toi, ceci n'est pas un piège et cette lettre n'est pas ensorcelée, si ce n'est pour que toi seul puisse la lire._

_Je ne te dis pas qui je suis pour le moment, tu le sauras en temps utile. Tu dois te poser plein de questions, n'est-ce pas? Ouvre le paquet._

Harry déchira le papier kraft qui entourait une petite boite, plus grande que son poing fermé, en forme d'écrin. Il ouvrit cette boite et y découvrit un pendentif en argent sur lequel était dessinée une grande licorne. Il retourna le bijou dans tous les sens et, derrière, y découvrit une écriture parfaitement lisible.

**_Elle est appelée "monokeros" en grec, "unicornus" en latin et "Re'em" en hébreux. C'est le plus bel animal, le plus fier, le plus terrible et le plus doux qui orne la terre, c'est la licorne._  
**  
Harry trouva le pendentif très beau mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi une inconnue le lui envoyait. Il continua à lire la suite.

_Je te le confie ce pendentif, symbole de la licorne, pur et protecteur. Tu me le rendras, à moi ou à Dumbledore, qui sait ce qui peut arriver… Garde le toujours sur toi. Il te protègera de la plupart des sortilèges maléfiques mais fait attention quand même ! Et n'en parle à personne, je t'en prie ! _

_Au revoir, Harry Potter._


	2. Rêves et jeune fille

_Bonjour, Bonsoir, Mesdames, Messieurs, Mesdemoiselles. Nous revoici pour un nouveau chapitre toujours aussi… palpitant **Oo** HEHO, doit y avoir une erreur de script là ! Comment ça non ? **Perplexe**_

_Bon, pour en venir au fait et résumer le tout…_

_JE SUIS DESOLEEEEEEEEEEEEEE du retard. Pour les rendez-vous de torture, renseignez-vous auprès de mon agent (_Faites gaffe, lé balèze ! Mouahaha_). Et en ce qui concerne ce chapitre, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire…_

_Je l'ai tellement réécrit que j'ai l'impression de tout connaître et donc une flemme monstre à le relire pour corriger les fautes, de un. Et pour le secundo, même cause, j'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit très clair sur certains points._

_Mais étant donné le retard accumulé et ma promesse à moi-même de le poster après les vacances, je le poste en espérant avoir une bonne critique qui me permettrai d'introduire les éléments oubliés ou d'en éclaircir certains par la suite._

_Une dernière petite chose avant de vous laisser lire en paix : J'ai jamais eu l'habitude de faire des chapitres de plus de 5 pages. Mais quant on voit la police de certains (_Je ne citerai personne et en fait je ne vise personne en particulier, c'est loin d'être un tord_) qui disent faire 20 ou 30 pages en taille 16… Je vous ferais signaler que ma police d'écriture habituelle est taille 10 en Comic sans MS ou taille 9 Verdana (_celle de en fait

_Bon ok, celui-ci en fait 3… Rien que l'intro en fait une, 3+1 font 4 !_

… _Sur cette note tout à fait inutile, chers lecteurs, je vous souhaite une bonne et heureuse lecture…_

_TETCHEUH ils se sont pas foulés pour formuler la fin ! Je vous signale que la nouvelle année est passée depuis plu-quoi ? Ah, le mirco est toujours branché… Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à…._

**_Tiiip_**

_**Auteur** : Lywen_

_**Résumé** : Toujours à venir _

_**Monde** : HP ! _

_**Romances** : Lily Evans/James Potter (sans eux pas d'Harry alors s'bien obligé !), Harry Potter/Personne inconnue , Nesline Tyler/Personne tout aussi inconnue différente de la précédente non-citée , ..._

_**Disclaimer** : Je suis vraiment, vraiment, désolée de l'annoncer... Ca me rend toute triste rien que d'y penser, mais les personnages de HP ne m'appartiennent pas, hé non... Enfin, comme pour beaucoup de fan qui en rêve en sommes..._

_Là où que l'histoire se complique un peu !_

**_Chapitre 2 : Rêves et jeune fille_**

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il rêvait, mais généralement ses rêves lui montraient Voldemort ou son passé. Pas… ça…

Ce qu'il voyait n'était rien d'autre qu'une jeune fille tranquillement endormie mais dont les couvertures dévoilaient un corps pâle uniquement vêtu d'un top et d'un short noir. Elle possédait une longue chevelure de jais qui retombait en cascade sur ses épaules et son dos était couvert d'un tatouage totalement noir représentant ce qui ressemblait à deux grandes ailes d'ange prenant racine entre ses omoplates.

Elle semblait dormir paisiblement… Tandis que le réveil posé sur la commode près d'elle tentait vainement de la réveiller. D'un geste ample du bras, elle l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce, arrêtant ainsi la sonnerie. Elle se rendormit.

Ce fut un Bang sonore qui réveilla finalement l'adolescente.

« Nesline ! Tu vas être en retard ! »

La dénommée Nesline ouvrit alors un œil pour le poser sur le réveil – A l'autre bout de la pièce mais qui, miraculeusement, affichait toujours l'heure - qui indiquait…

« M... ! »

( _NdA : Désolée pour les ... mais la censure veut que les noms d'outils soient masqués par ces choses. On vous mets tout de même la première lettre pour que ceux qui connaissent déjà ce mot ne soient pas pénalisés. Pour ceux qui sont dans la situation de ne pas le connaître (S'il y en a, pcq personnalement, même mon p'tit frère de 3 ans le connaissait à 2), gardez-vous bien de trouver ce qu'un M suivit de trois points parfaitement alignés signifient. Merci de votre compréhension, vous pouvez reprendre votre lecture_. )

Se levant en trombe, la jeune fille déboula de sous ses couvertures pour disparaître dans la salle de bain, sous les yeux ambre et impassibles d'un faucon pélerin gentiment perché tout en haut de la garde robe à l'autre bout de la pièce totalement blanche.

Pourtant, malgré les apparences, la chambre n'avait rien d'impersonnelle. Le mobilier était plutôt moderne tout en restant sobre et divers objets décoratifs tels que les miniatures où les photos magiques évoquaient tous à peu près le même thème : Les chevaux et les licornes.

Par la fenêtre, d'ailleurs, on pouvait apercevoir l'étendue plutôt vaste d'une ferme ainsi que quelques prairies où broutaient vaches et chevaux.

Le faucon resta perché sur le haut meuble, son regard perçant parcourant la pièce. Quelques vêtements traînaient encore par-ci par là, des sous-vêtements féminins en faisant partie, et une gazette froissée et vieille d'un ou deux mois se trouvait encore sur la table de chevet de la jeune demoiselle. Sur celle-ci, on pouvait clairement lire le titre en caractère gras : « **CELUI-DONT-ON-NE-DOIT-PAS-PRONONCER-LE-NOM EST DE RETOUR **».

Et le rêve se changea finalement en cauchemar…

La pièce devient floue au moment où la jeune fille ressortit en courant de la salle de bain, à moitié vêtue d'un top noir et d'une jupe, tout aussi noire, style gothique. Elle se dépêcha de se maquiller et d'enfiler ses bottes et ses bijoux mais lorsqu'elle releva les yeux et regarda dans le miroir, elle vit…

Voldemort…

Voldemort se tenait, souriant, derrière elle. Elle poussa un cri et la pièce finit par disparaître aux yeux d'Harry, laissant place à un décor beaucoup plus sauvage et sombre : La forêt interdite. Tout d'abord un peu surpris, Harry se rendit compte qu'il pouvait maintenant se voir, ce qui n'était pas le cas dans la partie précédente du rêve.

Il regarda autour de lui. Le calme plat, pas même un bruit, régnait dans la sombre forêt et à part des arbres, il ne distinguait rien… A moins que… Oui, il y avait une ombre qui se rapprochait, aussi vite qu'un cheval au petit trot. D'ailleurs, le son des sabots sur le sol couvert de feuilles mortes se faisait maintenant entendre.

Mais ce ne fut pas un cheval que vit apparaître le Survivant. Ce qui se tenait devant lui, fier et droit, était un animal qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu… Deux yeux bleus, tel de véritables saphirs, brillaient dans l'obscurité, fixés sur lui, une lueur fière et froide dans le regard ; et le corps d'un cheval, entièrement noir, noir comme la nuit, comportant une corne torsadée au niveau du front (_NdA : On va mettre front, pcq si je viens mtnt dire chanfrein , s'va pas trop le faire_) : Une licorne noire qui possédait, en plus, deux gigantesques ailes, tel Pégase.

Soudain, la licorne… Ou le Pégase, il ne savait comment l'appeler, se dressa fièrement sur ses antérieurs, fixant un point juste derrière Harry…

Et il entendit ces mots, murmurés calmement, trop calmement…

« _Avada Kedavra_… »

Le rayon vert frôla le jeune sorcier pour aller violemment percuter le poitrail de la licorne… qui s'écroula au sol, sans vie… Spectacle de désolation infinie… Harry se sentit transporté hors du rêve avec violence…

Pour se retrouver alors allongé dans son lit, en sueur et tremblant.

Et il ne fut pas seul…

Colorado, état célèbre des Etats-Unis d'Amérique. Un ranch comme les autres où sont élevés chevaux et bétail. Situé non loin de Denver, le Ranch Black Paradise qui appartenait à la famille Tyler était connu des éleveurs locaux comme l'un des plus important de la région. Leurs bêtes étaient de bonne qualité et leurs chevaux se vendaient bien, malgré le taux de pauvreté assez élevé.

Alan Tyler était moldu et grand amoureux de son métier. Eleveur, il avait passé son enfance parmi les chevaux et se satisfaisait pleinement de poursuivre sa vie sur cette voie. Sa femme, Joanne, aimait voir son mari heureux et se satisfaisait elle aussi, travaillant dans les étables et les écuries, malgré le fait qu'Alan avait engagé des hommes pour ce faire. Ils gagnaient assez bien leur vie pour que Joanne n'ait pas à travailler mais elle ne supportait pas de rester cloîtrée chez elle à préparer le dîner.

Les Tyler avaient une fille. Une fille adoptive nommée Nesline.

Sorcière, cette dernière se trouvait la plupart du temps en internat à l'école de Sorcellerie de l'ouest des USA, le lycée magique de Los Zorros.

( _NdA : Hum hum, tout à fait par hasard je découvris que Zorro en espagnol signifiait le renard. Etant donné que l'école est situé près de Los Angeles et bah l'école s'appelle en fait « Les Renards » en français … Mouahaha trop con le truc mais je savais pas quoi mettre d'autre puis le nom de l'école on s'en fout euh na !_ )

Bien que moldue, Joanne Tyler disait avoir connu la mère de Nesline lorsqu'elle avait 10 ans mais elle n'en parlait jamais. La sorcière n'avait alors rien appris à propos de ses parents de ce côté là, juste qu'ils étaient décédés et qu'elle avait ensuite été confiée à la seule amie de sa mère.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Dumbledore au début du mois de juillet et que ce dernier ne lui révèle toute la vérité sur son passé. Elle avait appris bien des choses qui auraient pu la faire paniquer mais cette vie lui plaisait, elle n'en voulait pas d'autre, et, comme elle l'avait promis à Dumbledore, elle ferait tout pour rester en vie le plus longtemps possible.

Même si, parfois, il lui venait de regretter d'avoir certaines capacités…

Car encore une fois, elle se réveilla en sueur ce matin-là. Sa respiration était précipitée et elle avait la vague impression d'avoir fait un bond de quelques milliers de km en à peine une demi-seconde. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la panique qu'elle éprouvait quant au rêve qu'elle venait de faire.

Elle s'était vue mourir par la main de… Elle n'aurait su le dire exactement, bien qu'une voix lui avait mentalement soufflé le nom du mage noir le plus redouté de l'époque : Voldemort. Mais était-ce vraiment lui, cet homme à tête de serpent, aussi blanc qu'un mort et aux yeux rouges, d'un rouge sang montrant une cruauté sans pareil ? Probablement, les mages noirs ont souvent une imagination quelque peu reculée quant à leur apparence.

Mais, en fait, ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'était avoir vu Harry Potter dans son rêve…

« Niml ne devait-elle pas le lui donner ce matin ? » S'entendit-elle murmurer, une bonne dizaine de minutes plu tard, plongée dans ses pensées, assise en tailleur sur un lit passablement désordonné.

Elle haussa les épaules pour se mettre à la recherche de son oreiller. Il n'était que 3h25 après tout…


End file.
